


there is something in the way your hair falls in your face

by leocantus



Category: Star Ocean: The Last Hope
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leocantus/pseuds/leocantus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe these Eldarians should come with an instruction manual or something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there is something in the way your hair falls in your face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [healing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/healing/gifts).



> The prompt was 'Ears' and this is what I did.
> 
> I am so predictable.

They're messing around on the bed together this time, legs tangled together, clothes in disarray, and Edge has got his hands curled in Faize's hair, cradling his head as he presses their lips together all soft and wet and okay, there's no denying that they’re pretty much making out at this point. He's still figuring out what Faize likes, still figuring out what makes him squirm, what makes him moan, and what leaves him breathless and needy, and right now Edge is learning the shape of his mouth with the same intent and focus he applies to everything else.

Still, he can't help but twist into the hands splayed against his back, Faize's hands slowly pushing his shirt higher and higher as they trace the lines of his muscles and smooth over the wings of his shoulder blades like it's their first time all over again, and Edge wants to return the favour and do some exploring of his own, but it's completely by accident that his fingernails graze along the edge of Faize's ears.

Faize's shudder passes through both of them like an electric charge, and his shocked noise he makes gets lost in his mouth, and for one hot second he wonders if he's done something wrong. He draws away immediately, worried eyes taking in the flush on Faize cheeks, the completely blown pupils, and asks, "Did I— are you alright, Faize?" sounding like he's five seconds away from calling for help.

Faize's hands fisted in his shirt actually keep him in place, and he blinks very slowly up at Edge before answering, his voice thick in his throat. "No, it's fine. I'm—fine." Faize ducks his head at this point, shy, neither of them used to frank discussions of this nature. "You can— again. If you want."

Now it's Edge's turn to flush slightly, and he nods seriously, as though he's just been given a mission of dire importance, reaches up, and explores the curve of Faize's ear with his fingertips. Faize's reaction is the same, as sweet the second time as it was the first, and Edge grows bolder in his touches, rolling Faize onto his back carefully so he can reach his ears this time with his mouth. Faize cries out and arches his body against Edge, hips grinding against hips, fingers digging into his back like Faize is holding on for dear life, and Edge feels hot all over, skin feels tight and oversensitive, liquid desire pooling in the pit of his stomach. The air is thick this close to Faize, scorched, making it hard to draw in enough air, yet Edge feels like he can't get close enough.

They're moving together now, rocking against each other as Edge's mouth refinds Faize's in an open mouthed kiss. His fingers are still playing over the delicate skin of his ear, and with each pass it winds Faize up tighter and tighter until he's begging against Edge's lips, saying “Please” over and over again as his movements grow more and more pronounced, his hands splayed on the small of Edge's back, holding him right _there_ as he thrusts upwards and Faize is so close now, Edge can practically _taste_ it, and he doesn't care that they're grinding together like teenagers, about to come in their pants, because Faize is _beautiful_ right now: eyes shut, cheeks flushed, mouth open in a pant, and it's times like these that the feelings Edge has for him feel too bright, too sharp in his chest because he loves Faize so much it hurts and—

Faize cries out again as he loses it and Edge can't hold on any longer even if he wants to. His lips land on Faize's in a clumsy kiss and he shakes and trembles his way through his orgasm.

They recover slowly in each other's arms, Edge's weight bearing Faize into the bed, curled together despite the cooling mess in their pants, and Edge just _knows_ his cheeks are blazing red enough to be used as navigation.

"That was, uh..." His face is buried in Faize's neck as he speaks, seemingly unable to look at him. There’s a brush of hair against his cheek as Faize nods.

"Yes, it." Faize clears his throat. "Yes."

Edge rubs at the back of his neck, still speaking into Faize's. "I, uh. I didn't, um..."

"M-Me neither." The sound of Faize swallowing is loud in his ear, and Edge can just imagine the embarrassed expression Faize is sending the ceiling.

A pause.

"So, uh." Edge finally pulls his face away, chancing a look at his boyfriend. "We should— maybe again...?"

Faize smiles shyly. "Yes. I quite agree."


End file.
